


New bodies

by Julibellule



Series: You've got me [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, London, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Stranded, Zeppelin - Freeform, grieving feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Tentoo and his new Rose leave the Earth for their first trip in their new Tardis
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: You've got me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. You've got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten & Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten and Tentoo were abandoned by Rose in Pete’s World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Rose- >Ten&Tentoo), Grieving Feelings (Ten&Tentoo)_

The Doctor in brown was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. The other Doctor was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. Rose was gone. His Rose was gone. His Rose was gone and his heart was breaking. She left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving both of them stuck in Pete’s World.

This was a disaster. This just wasn't happening. This was impossible. This was the end. There was no way both of them would survive this. How the hell would he be able to get over this. Over the anger of her leaving, over the grief of losing her, over the guilt of all those things they could have done, over a slow pace life without her. And how the hell would he be able to deal with _him_?

He rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, then his whole face. Tears were streaming on his cheek and he haven't even noticed. He stifled a few involuntary sobs. The pain in his chest was taking his breath away. No.. he wouldn't be able to survive this. But then he felt it. A soft balm on his mind that numbed the pain of his heart. A chiming tone that brought a semblance of harmony to this whirlwind of despair.

His hand went automatically to his right pocket and he took the last piece of home that was left. The Tardis' coral, laid on his hands, signing and humming to soothe his worries away. Hope. This might not be the end after all.

*

"Give me that." The Time Lord grabbed the piece of coral from his counterpart's hands and used his sonic to scan it. There was a small whimper of protestation coming from the Doctor in blue's throat, then a sigh as he started walking toward the exit of the beach where Jackie was gesticulating, talking on the phone. He didn't want to hurt his metacrisis' feelings.

He didn't mean to be rude. But the ache deep in his guts was resonating through his body and throbbing in his head. The sudden loss of the Tardis left an open wound on his mind. And the loss of Rose did the same on his heart. The telepathic link was still viable with the little piece he had left and it was a balm on the pain he just suffered. He yearned for it more than the other him could.

His metacrisis was not fully Time Lord anymore, he didn't have the same telepathic need as he did. He was still sonicing the coral in his hand when he caught up with the part-human Doctor. The coral didn't really required to be soniced, but it was a good pretext for him to hold it close without awakening suspicions on the distress he was feeling inside.

"You won't do anything good with it here." His counterpart pointed out. "We need to plant it, and nurture it, and shatterfry the.."

"I know." He interrupted him. "Lets go!" They continued their walk, side by side, in silence, watching Jackie and wondering how she will deal with Rose's loss.

"Where's Rose?" She covered the phone with her hand and she frowned when they got to her.

"She's gone," The part-human Doctor mumbled as an answer without finding the courage to look at Jackie. He was actually more courageous than his counterpart who just hid behind a semblance of concentration on a pretend-task of sonicing a piece of coral.

"What?" Jackie asked, still not believing, not understanding. Her eyes grew bigger as she noticed the lack of Tardis on the beach. The Doctor in blue looked back toward the other Doctor and frowned. He was doing nonsense with his sonic and the piece of coral so he didn't have to face Jackie's anguishes. Hell, they all couldn't deal with how the event had turned out.

His jaw tightened before he groaned and answered louder. "She left us, Jackie! Rose. Is. Gone. With our Tardis." He couldn't help his whole face contorting as he spoke the words, making them true. He tightened his jaw once more to stop the flow of tears and swallowed them back in. Jackie noticed his reaction which gave him a reprieve. The man was already down.

She stopped walking, nonetheless. She still needed to process this and lay her wrath on someone deserving of it and the Doctor in brown didn't even seem to care. Jackie slapped him behind the head to bring his attention back to the here and now. "Oi!" He said, finally taking his eyes off his useless task.

"What did you stupid aliens done to her?" She yelled.

"Nothing Jackie!" The Time Lord answered.

"Then why did she leave?" It was Jackie's turn to swallow back tears and stifle a sob with her hand.

The Doctor in blue sighed. "He might have evaded the question when she asked him if he loved her."

"You what?!" Jackie was red with fury now. "After everything she's done to get back to you! We all know you are head over heels crazy in love with her why couldn't you just say it? Bloody hell!" She was repeatedly hitting him now, asking for her daughter back. "Bring her back, you stupid git!"

"I CAN'T JACKIE!!" He exploded. "I can't! She is gone! She's gone and she left us here. All of us." Tears was streaming down his face now that he was finally admitting it out loud. He sobbed loudly and Jackie held him tight and he melted in the hug. When all the tears were spent, the Time Lord held her tighter and she thought she heard him say, "thank you," before he let go of her.

"I understand this might be even harder for you two than it might be for me. I was ready for Rose to leave.. the odds of her staying were really low." She sighed. "You've got me, and Pete, and the mansion, and probably Torchwood, if you ever need. Don't be shy to ask for anything. We will all be here for the both of you. Whatever you'll decide to do." They all started walking again towards the zeppelin that will bring them to their new life.


	2. I already have someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten & Tentoo (K)  
>  **Ten and Tentoo plans their future life in Pete's World**

"I'm not staying." Was the first thing the Time Lord told his counterpart after they sat at a recluse table in the mess hall of the zeppelin. "I can't stay in London." He shook his head and crossed his arm in front of his chest as he sagged in his chair. "I am going as far away from the Tylers and Torchwood as I can." The part-human Doctor understood. He had the same antsy feeling that kept him from wanting to settled and he wondered if he would've felt the same way if he was in this same zeppelin with Rose instead of the other Doctor.

That thought also made him understand that he too needed to run as far away as he could from anything that might remind him of Rose Tyler. He wondered for a moment if the Time Lord needed to be rid of him as much as he wished to flee the Tylers and Torchwood. Would he agree of him traveling by his side? He tightened his jaw for a few seconds in an attempt to change the path his thoughts were taking and asked his counterpart, "What about the Tardis?"

He saw him straighten up a bit. He had probably forgotten about it so he continued, "It needs to be planted and preened regularly. Who would take care of it?" He looked at him as he didn't answer but gazed pensively through the window. His single heart was beating hard in his chest and it was filled with a warmth he could only described as love. Well, maybe not love, love, but something like a deep connection, an understanding, a profound admiration.

The Time Lord was gorgeous in this moment with the orange light of the setting sun on his stern face. The part-human Doctor had a sudden need to keep him close and never let him go. "With the proper care it should take eight to twelve months of waiting, then we could have all of Pete's World's Time and space to explore." The Time Lord looked at him, narrowing his eyes, and the part-human Doctor realized what he had just said, assuming they would travel together.

A feeling of dread drop like a led balloon in his stomach. Maybe the Time Lord didn't want him to follow him on his journey. "You'd come with me?" His counterpart's voice cracked gravely. And the Doctor in blue's heart almost stopped.

"You'd leave me here?" He turned the question around. The Time Lord frowned, his lips twitching involuntarily.

"No, I just assumed," he sat back, crossing his arms once more, "with you being human and all, you might've wanted to settle, live the human adventure," he scratched his nose, clearly feeling uncomfortable, "find someone." The part-human Doctor almost cried with relief. Of course, he would think that. Of course, he would expect to be abandoned once more.

"I already have someone."

The Doctor in brown looked at him straight in the eye and after a few moments of stare down, he broke the contact and sighed, "Yeah well, 'm still not staying in London." The one heart-ed Doctor nodded and his gaze fell on the setting sun almost all gone down the horizon. It was up to him then. He will be the one having to grow the Tardis while his counterpart was off gallivanting through the world. Should he really accept the deed without a fuss, though? Maybe they could actually gallivant together and still found a way to grow the tardis.

Maybe...


	3. Creating Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Tentoo creates a new Rose just for him**

Rose was in the Doctor's arms. She couldn't believe it. She was just back from her second jump across dimensions, and there he was, waiting for her. She was crying, sobbing with joy and relief and a long last ending grief. She was totally ruining his suit with her tears. A blue suit, she noticed. It was fitting him like a glove, just has the brown one did. She hugged him tighter, so scared he was just an illusion and would disappear from her sight once more if she let go.

She wouldn't survive losing him again. She wasn't sure how he found her, he must've figured out that the walls between dimensions were thinning, so he came to get her the same way she was trying to find him. Did he know about the stars disappearing? Her sobs calmed down and she was able to loosen her grip on him a little. She held his face between her hands to look at him proper and she had to hold in another set of tears.

He was just as she remembered him. Strong but vulnerable and a bit broken on the edge. She never did forget what he looked like. His face was always so vivid in her memory. And in this moment he looked as wrecked as she was. Her Doctor. She couldn't hide the trembling in her voice when she spoke. So many emotions rushing inside of her at once.

"It's really you." Rose swallowed thickly. Her throat wasn't as ready to let out words as she thought. "But how…?"

"'M sorry, Rose." The Doctor shook his head, still sheltered between her hands. "I needed to see you again." And there was a resigned distress in his voice. What did he do? At what cost was he here with her? "I couldn't live without you. He told me to forget about you, they all did, but I couldn't. I could never forget you." Rose's eyes grew bigger and she stopped breathing.

This seemed serious. Worry filled her voice. "What did you do?" She knew how crazy one could get to get back to the one they love. She knew of the hurt of losing him and everything she could've done -everything she was actually doing- to be by his side again. Crashing through the walls of the universes and breaking the laws of time might have been something he would be ready to do for her. Would he though? "Doctor?" She pushed him into answering.

"You left…" he trailed off his lower lip twisting in an awkward way. He looked so broken his voice couldn't continue the explanation.

"But, I didn't." She really wanted to make him feel better but how could he think that? As if she let go of that lever on purpose. As if it was her choice, as if it was her who left him behind. "I am working so hard to get back to you. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on to the lever. I didn't mean to leave you. I swear!"

The Doctor shook his head. "You left us." Rose didn't understand. Who was us? Fear was grabbing at her heart. Something wasn't right. There was something wrong about all this, something very off that she didn't understand.

"What's going on, Doctor?" He must have seen how confused she was because he calmed down and sat on a rolling chair to find his bearings. Rose pulled herself another chair to sit beside him. "Where is everyone?" She changed the subject to calm things down a notch. "There is usually a whole team greeting me when I come back from a jump."

The Doctor shook his head. "There is no team working on the dimension canon anymore. There is just me. Rose, you traveled through dimension for three years before finding me." Rose frowned. Then she understood. This was a Doctor from her future. This was not her Doctor. All her hopes went down the drain. "You told me about the stars disappearing during a Dalek invasion on Earth. I got shot by a Dalek and I should've regenerate but I stopped the process before I changed and I kind of created another me in the process."

"How do you mean? There is two of you?" Rose felt the need to sit further in her chair to try to get a grip on everything he was telling her. Should he be telling her all this, though? Wouldn't that change her future timeline? Maybe that's what he wanted her to do. Maybe he was just here to warn her and then he would leave and she would have to jump universe again for the next three years.

"Yep." The Doctor popped his _p_ feigning nonchalance but totally failing. "There is a Time Lord me, and a part-Time Lord, part-human me. We are the same except for the fact that one of us has only on heart and… one life."

Rose swallowed and looked at him from head to toe. "And you are the part-human one."

The Doctor frown. " How do you know?"

Rose smiled at him. "I have never seen you wearing a blue suit before."

The Doctor looked at himself then smiled back. "Well, things can change."

"They don't seem to be changing for the best." Rose sat straighter and grabbed his hands over his lap. "Don't get me wrong I am glad you are here, I mean, glad there is a part-human Doctor in the universe but what are you doing here, in another dimension and in wrong timeline?"

The Doctor wiggled uncomfortably in his chair and evaded her gaze as he laid the truth on her. "I am not in the wrong timeline Rose, you are. I brought you here." Rose took a sharp breath as the reality sunk in. This was bad. Wasn't it? She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be jumping universe trying to find him to stop the stars from going out. She got up and paced a bit. This was a bit too weird for her. "I am sorry, Rose. I really wanted to be with you again."

The Doctor seemed desperate, bordering on mad. "Why am I not here with you, then? In your timeline, we got separated again?"

"You left us!!" There was a lot of anger there, so much hurt and Rose shook her head. She would never do that, would she? The Doctor calmed down with a sigh. "A year ago. The same day you found us, the Time Lord-me brought you back in this universe and tried to leave both of us here, to live the one adventure he could never live." He looked down at his hand. "I guess you weren't happy with his decision since you ran in the Tardis and left us both on that beach in Norway."

Rose felt so sorry for him. She pursed her lips together. She could imagine how that moment went down but still couldn't believe she would leave her Doctor over that. After all the trouble she would have been through to find him again. "Where is he then?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Somewhere out there. He left too. I haven't heard of him since that day on the beach." He looked so broken, and alone. Rose sat back on her chair, facing him, wanting to hold him. But there was an important matter to settle first.

"What am I doing here, Doctor? I understand how alone you must feel but, you can't keep me here. I have to finish what I started, I have to find you again. We can't mess with the timelines like this."

"No." The Doctor shook his head with a glorious, almost proud, smile. "No, Rose, I thought of everything. I mean…" the Doctor settled back, his sudden mirth changed into unease. "I was created from him, you see? So I thought I could create you from her as well." He scratched his nose than looked at her expectantly as if she should understand what he was trying to say. "It took me some time to figure it out but it turns out that you left an echo of yourself, each time you jumped. And with the right calibration and the mind of a genius like mine, it is quite easy to grab you back and pull you out of the canon."

This was even harder for Rose to grasp than all the rest. "You mean… I am an just echo of myself, left in the dimension canon after a jump. And the real me is out there…"

"Flying in my Tardis in another dimension, yeah." The Doctor cut her off with a hint of bitterness, then he deflated and his eyes were pleading. "Is that ok?" Rose didn't answer. She was looking at herself with a pout.

"I don't feel any different."

" You aren't!" He stated and grabbed her hands firmly between his.

"But, I am though. Because this me would never have left you on that beach." The Doctor looked nervous again, scratching the back of his neck just as he always used to do. It made Rose smile a bit as she was flooded by so many happy memories with her Doctor.

"Rose, things change. Life changes you as time passes. I know about life bringing you down and losses and hurt and disillusionment. The more you experience it the more you feel the need to protect yourself, even from the ones you love. You must have been through a lot during those three years of dimension jumping." He gave her a half shrug, dismissing the rest of his thoughts.

And Rose realized, he wasn't only talking about future her, but also his other self, who totally closed off and left him alone. She couldn't stop herself anymore and pulled him in a kiss. And as he opened up to her she promised herself she would never ever leave him. The part-human Doctor and the echo of a Rose would be together for the rest of their lives.


	4. New bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Tentoo and Rose leave the Earth for their first trip in their new Tardis**

The Doctor was running around the console, pulling on levers and poking at bike horns for dramatic effects. Rose was laughing at his side and he can't remember being this happy, feeling this lucky. After everything they've been through, things might never be as carefree as they were before, but he will always be conscious of how grateful he should be to be with this woman he loved more than everything.

Rose smiled at him when the Tardis settled without as much as a soft thud and his single heart wanted to explode in his chest. The Doctor grabbed her cheek and leaned down to lay a kiss on her lips. She returned the heat and the love in it tenfold as a hand of hers came around his nape to drag him further into her mouth, licking and nibbling. He let out a moan and she pulled away an inch.

"I am so glad I met you." She brought back memories from what seemed to be a century ago and the Doctor laughed.

"Me too." He looked at her with all the fondness he felt and his thumb trace the velvety skin of her cheek. "I think the Tardis laid out a dress for you on our bed." He smiled at her and she smiled right back before dashing out of the console room and into the depths of his new ship. His marvelous Rose. He couldn't believe how well she took the recent events.

It's not as if learning you were the duplicate of yourself was an easy thing to deal with -he knew something about that, thank you very much. And the fact that she couldn't says goodbye to her family before they left with the Tardis was something he thought would be hard to handle too. But Rose was so happy just to be back with him that nothing seem to bother her anymore, as long as they were together.

His new Tardis was nothing like the old one. She was still small on the inside, counting only a few main rooms and a kitchen, as most young Tardis are. His new Tardis looked nothing like the old one but she felt just like her, filled with all the wisdom her past self's adventures and experiences brought her. Just like him, and his Rose, they were all new bodies, with old memories and experiences, ready to start a new life with whole new adventures. 

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
